Alone?
by Echo of the Heather's Song
Summary: "No...NO!" Redfang wailed. "Alone, I'm utterly alone." he whimpered, staring at the dead body of his only kit. 2nd RadianceClan challenge. Rated T for blood. R&R please! ;D


**Guess who? Not Pikachu! It's Echo here! c: **

**This is my 2nd RadianceClan challenge. Yay! ^.^**

**Anyways, here's the summary:**

**Write a story about a cat going into battle and witnessing his/her friend or family member's death.**

**NOTE: This fanfic takes place several generations after SkyClan's destiny.**

**And...the disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Pikachu. :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Somewhere in StarClan~

"Fallenpool! Fallenpool! Tell us a story!" a couple of kits meowed as they bounced up and down.

"Sure, let me think." the green eyed she-cat replied.

_'Such a shame that so many kits died during last leaf-bare.'_ she thought sadly.

_'Well, at least I get to care for them, in place of Gingerheart.'_ she thought.  
As if she summoned her with her thoughts, a ginger she-cat appeared.

The kits jumped, startled "Who's that?"

"Gingerheart?" Fallenpool meowed.

"Fallenpool?" the she-cat asked. "Am I in StarClan?"

The older she-cat nodded, "What happened? Is Redfang okay?" she asked referring to her mate.

"There was a battle..." the newest StarClan warrior started.

"Ooh! A story!" a kit meowed, excited.

"Yes," Fallenpool meowed gently, "Let her continue."

* * *

SkyClan Territory~

"Attack!" a loud screech was heard, alarming the cats that were sleeping peacefully after a long day.

"What happened?" a ginger tom meowed, eyes wide in alarm.

"I don't know," the she-cat next to him meowed sleepily, then she shook her head. "But, what I do know we're under attack! Come on!"

With that said she ran out, following the other warriors. The ginger tom followed. His amber eyes widened when he saw the battle. Cats were screeching and dying trying in vain to stop the intruders before they reached...the nursery! The tom growled, furious.

_'How dare they try to attack us in the first place? But attacking the helpless queens and kits? Unforgivable!'_ he thought, leaping into battle.

He unsheathed his claws and clawed a brown tom's leg before he could do much harm. The tom fell with a screech of pain, having not noticed the ginger cat.

"Nice one, Redfang!" the she-cat from before meowed, "Now go defend Snowleaf!" she said referring to the medicine cat.

"What?!" Redfang meowed.

"Yes, go!" the she-cat meowed, "She needs help!"

Redfang gave her a swift nod and padded away. Then he stopped, eyes wide in horror.

"Gingerheart?" he whispered, staring at a pile of matted fur and blood.

"Red-" she started to say, but broke off, coughing blood.

"What happened? Who did this?!"the tom meowed angrily. "They'll pay!"

"It's o-" she started again, but, broke off coughing.

"It's not okay!" Redfang meowed, tail lashing angrily.

_'How dare they?! Attacking the queens and kits is already bad enough, but the medicine cat? And her?'_ he thought, referring to the fallen cat, who by chance, was his daughter.

A loud screech was heard behind him as a cat attacked him. Eyes flashing, the grieving tom once again unsheathed his claw and scratched the attacker's underbelly. As the attacker fled, he turned back to Gingerheart.

"I'll get Snowleaf here, she'll fix you." he meowed urgently.

Even in her dying state, the she-cat thought of her Clan first.

"No," she started before Redfang could move. "You need to help the Clan." she meowed weakly, but firmly.

"But-" Redfang started to protest.

"No." Gingerheart said "Fallenpool would have wanted that." she added.

That name seemed to have make a change through the stubborn tom.

"Fallenpool..." he murmured.

The ginger she-cat nodded, taking her chance, after seeing the change in attitude.

"Yes-" she started, but stopped midway coughing out blood, the vibrant color very noticable in the gorge.

"NO! Gingerheart! Don't leave me!" the tom wailed, all thoughts about Fallenpool, forgotten.

"Go..." she whispered before closing her emerald eyes, once full of joy and joining Fallenpool.

* * *

StarClan~

"That's all I remember." the StarClan warrior said, finishing the tale, "Then, I was here."

* * *

Back to the Gorge~

"No...NO!" Redfang wailed.

"Alone, I'm utterly alone." he whimpered, staring at the dead body of his only kit.

He then felt a light tail on his pelt. He turned around, meeting a pair of amber colored eyes.

"No," she whispered "I'm here."

* * *

**So yeah...that's it ^-^**

**Leave a review? Hope you enjoyed.**

**I forgot to add in the last challenge...please join RadianceClan, we have games, challenges (like this one), and fun! If you do, please put the word 'silver' on your joining form/welcome thread.**

**[If this is against the rules, please let me know Aqua, when you read this.]**


End file.
